Mission or Conscience
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Naruto diperintahkan untuk membunuh seorang anak yang merupakan Jinchuuriki yang membahayakan bagi desa. Namun kesadaran tentang kesamaan nasib yang dideritanya membuat batinnya berpemikiran lain. Lalu akankah ia akan tetap melaksanakan tugasnya? Atau hatinyalah yang akan membuatnya menentukan sikap? Spesial NaruGaa Fanday 2014. Warning: Double ending, Typo(s), Abal. RnR!


**SPESIAL NARUGAA FANDAY 2014**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story for Fantasy

By : (Yama) Shinkurai

Warning !

Shoenen Ai (Sebenernya nggak ada kadar Yaoinya), OOC, Typo(s), Gaje Abal, Double ending.

Cerita ini dibuat dalam rangka merayakan NaruGaa Fanday. Setting diambil dari Canonnya ketika Gaara masih kecil, tapi yang seharusnya Naruto sepantaran dengannya disini aku jadikan Naruto berperan sebagai orang lain, Shinobi Suna yang berkisar umur 18 tahun. And tolong dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan. Heheh… ^^V

Enjoy to reading…

…..

.

.

Rintik-rintik air hujan berjatuhan di atas permukaan tanah pasir yang telah lembab. Langit terlihat begitu kelam oleh awan mendung, namun tidak menyembunyikan bulan purnama yang samar-samat terlihat dibaliknya.

Malam yang dingin di desa Sunagakure, tanpa ada binatang malam yang terdengar membuat suasana begitu sunyi. Bahkan suara rintikan gerimis teredam akibat jatuh di atas permukaan berpasir.

"Hiks- tidak! Hentikan!" Erangan seorang anak terdengar di antara bangunan dari pasir khas desa itu. Hingga pada sebuah gang terlihat seorang anak kecil berkisar delapan tahun sedang meringkuk ketakutan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Bukan kerena takut sendirian di malam yang gelap, tapi oleh ketakutan yang lebih dalam. Matanya yang nanar memandang gelimpangan mayat berada disekitarnya. Anak itu tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada mereka. 'Ia melakukannya lagi'

Pandangan nanarnya beralih menatap kedua tangannya. Tangannyalah yang telah membunuh orang-orang itu. Anak bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, ketakutan terasa begitu pekat menyelimutinya. Beberapa orang Shinobi itu menghadangnya, ia tahu mereka diperintahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri untuk membawanya. Tapi Gaara tidak ingin menuruti ayahnya yang merupakan seorang Kazekage (pimpinan desa) yang terus berusaha membunuhnya. Ia merasa takut hingga pasir-pasirnya bergerak menyerang mereka membabi buta, cipratan darah ikut menghiasi tanah berpasir sebelum tubuh-tubuh itu bergelimpangan tidak bernyawa.

Nafasnya tidak teratur setelah ia melakukannya, Gaara hanya merasakan emosinya yang meluap-luap tanpa menyadari seringaian iblis mengembang dari mulut kecilnya yang melebar.

"Cukup, kumohon berhenti!" Namun kemudian tersadar walau dengan begitu depresi. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar monster. Ia kembali membantai orang-orang tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya, Gaara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dirinya hanyalah anak kecil dengan sosok monster di dalam dirinya, bahkan tidak ada lagi tempatnya untuk sekedar bertanya 'kenapa dengan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya?'.

"Yashamaru…" Gumamnya getir berjalan meninggalkan gang , ditemani bayangannya yang membentuk sosok yang menyeringai mengerikan dari pantulan lampu malam.

.

"Kau lihat?" Tampak bayangan dua orang pria berdiri di atas sebuah bangunan.

"Hai', Saya mengerti."

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengawasinya. Dia sudah berada distatus paling membahayakan di desa ini." Ujar laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kazekage pimpinan dari desa ini sekarang. Sedangkan Shinobi yang berseragam sebagai anbu desa Sunagakure disebelahnya memperhatikan kepergian anak kecil yang baru saja melakukan pembunuhan massal di bawah sana.

"Segera laporkan jika terjadi sesuatu! Dan aku tidak melarangmu untuk mengambil tindakan, jikapun kau bisa membunuhnya itu lebih baik. Walaupun aku tahu membunuhnya merupakan hal yang sulit."

Anbu disebelahnya menatap pria paruh baya yang adalah Kazekage itu, seorang ayah yang baru saja memerintahakan untuk membunuh anaknya. Anbu itu paham bahwa anak yang mereka bicarakan adalah Jinchuuriki yang berbahaya. Senjata besar Sunagakure yang berbalik menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi negera ini sendiri.

"Hai."

.

.

OoO

.

Cahaya kejinggaan mulai menghiasi ufuk timur. Sabaku no Gaara anak kecil itu duduk sendirian di tepi atap sebuah gedung. Bercak air mata masih terlihat dikedua pipinya, Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya terus keluar hingga semalaman. Ia hanya merasakan sakit yang tak kunjung reda di dalam dadanya. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang ketika ingatan itu datang lagi, ia takut kejadian itu terulang kembali. Meskipun sekarang sudah tidak ada orang yang dekat dengannya sehingga tidak ada lagi penghianatan, dan ia sudah membantai semua yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tidak terpungkiri lubang dihatinya semakin melebar oleh hal itu. Gaara benar-benar sendirian, tidak ada satu orangpun untuknya, bahkan orang di sekitarnya hanya berusaha untuk melenyapkannya.

Rambut Gaara yang merah bersinar oleh pantulan cahaya matahari terbit dari arahnya menghadap. Di suatu tempat seseorang tengah sibuk mengawasinya. Orang itu adalah seorang anbu yang sudah profesional menyembunyikan diri untuk memata-matai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan anak yang diawasinya, anak itu bahkan tetap terjaga sepanjang malam. Bukannya tidak tahu, tapi ia sudah mendapat informasi bahwa Sabaku no Gaara itu tidak dapat tidur akibat insomnia akut. Itu artinya pekerjaannya akan berlangsung 24 jam nonstop. Sedikit kasihan juga melihat bagaimana keadaan anak kecil yang merupakan jinchuriki Shukaku itu. Tapi ia hanyalah mata-mata yang bertugas mengawasinya.

Hari menjelang siang, tapi anak yang diawasinya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari tempatnya termenung. Gaara hanya berpindah tempat untuk berteduh dari sinar matahari di balik dinding.

Cuaca benar-benar menaikan suhunya hingga beberapa puluh celcius. Di negara berlokasi gurun pasir ini tentu saja memiliki perbandingan suhu yang sangat kontras. Malam sangat dingin dan kini sebaliknya terasa semakin panas. Membuat peluh membasahi penutup kepala yang anbu itu kenakan. Karena terlalu pengap ia mulai melepaskan cadar dan sorban yang ia kenakan, toh tidak akan ada yang melihat wajahnya saat bertugas di tempatnya bersembunyi ini. Tangannya bergerak menyisir rambut pirangnya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mata birunya kembali berfokus pada obyek yang diawasinya.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama asli dari anbu itu, berfikir mungkin wajar Gaara itu memang tidak tidur, tapi masak iya dia jiga tidak makan dan minum. Naruto kira pintu kediaman Sabaku masih bisa menerimanya, walaupun ayahnya yang terus sibuk di gedung kazekage masih berusaha menyingkirkannya. Perutnya sendiri bahkan sudah keroncongan, ia memang anbu tapi tetap saja dia manusia biasa. Naruto pernah berfikir posisi sebagai anbu kurang cocok untuknya walau dalam pekerjaannya ia dikenal sebagi anbu yang cukup dingin dan merupakan salah satu anbu terbaik di Sunagakure, mungkin karena itu Kazekage memilihnya.

Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari atap itu. Hari sudah sore, tapi aktifitas penduduk masih belum terhenti di jam seperti ini. Gaara melewati tanah lapang dimana banyak anak tengah bermain bersama. Andai saja ia bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi Gaara hanya dapat mengamatinya dari jauh. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menjadi temannya. Gaara hanya memiliki satu barang berharga yang biasa menemaninya, yaitu boneka beruang lusuh kesayangannya. Tapi… dimana boneka itu sekarang? Mimik muka Gaara berubah, ia pasti menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat.

Sebagai pekerjaannya Naruto mengikuti Gaara yang saat ini berlari di jalan perumahan desa Suna. Naruto dapat menangkap tingkah anak itu yang seperti sedang kebingungan. Gaara menelusuri ruas gang-gang dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Naruto bertanya 'Apa yang sedang dicarinya?'

"Dimana… dimana?" Tidak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya Gaara terlihat semakin panik. Itu tampak tidak bagus. Emosi anak itu pasti sedang naik sekarang, dan Naruto mendapat info jika Gaara akhir-akhir ini sering tidak terkendali. Naruto khawatir jika Gaara akan menyerang orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Seandainya ia dapat membantu, tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa yang anak itu cari. Jika saja anak itu memanggil atau menyebutkan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Dimana, dimana!" Gaara merasa putus asa, boneka beruangnya tidak terlihat dimanapun. Ia yakin harusnya terjatuh disekitar sini ketika orang-orang suruhan ayahnya berusaha membawanya. Tapi Gaara tidak dapat menemukannya. 'Apakah ia sudah menghilangkannya? Menghilangkan boneka yang selalu yang menemaninya, satu-satunya teman miliknya'.

"Dimana kamu…? Tolong katakan dimana," Hanya kalimat 'dimana' yang mendominasi kegelisahannya. Gaara tidak tahu harus memanggil boneka itu apa. Ia bahkan tidak memberi temannya nama.

"Hei lihat ini!..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak berasal dari sisi gang lain. Gaara berjalan menghampiri dimana anak itu berada, menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. "-Mungkin ini bisa dipakai." Dari balik tembok Gaara dapat melihat ada tiga orang anak disana. Mungkin mereka sedang bermain.

Seorang anak menenteng sebuah benda untuk dipertunjukan kepada temannya, "Boneka jelek siapa ini?" Mata Gaara melebar menyadari benda ditangan anak itu merupakan boneka beruang miliknya. Lalu bagaimana untuk meminta bobeka itu dikembalikan kepadanya.

"Itu tidak penting." – "Benar, kita bisa memutuskan kepalanya untuk dijadikan bola sepak!"  
Usul anak yang lain.

'Apa? Mereka akan memutuskan kepala boneka miliknya?'

"Kalau begitu ini, cepat lepaskan kepalanya!" Menyerahkan boneka itu kepada anak yang memberi usul. "Baik…" kemudian kepala dan badan boneka itu dicengkram, bersiap untuk dipisahkan.

"Jangan lakukan!" Gaara keluar mencegah mereka melakukan hal itu, seketika ketiga anak itu terkejut dengan keberadaan Gaara.

"Hentikan!" Hardik Gaara kepada mereka, tatapannya terlihat menyeramkan, membuat ketiga anak itu mundur ketakutan.

"Hei, bukannya itu Gaara?" Tanya seorang anak pada temannya. "Bukankah dia itu pernah membunuh anak seperti kita?" Jawab anak yang lain. "Dia itu monster… apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Bisik mereka ketakutan.

Mendengar kata monster tertuju padanya Gaara mulai menggeram. "Kembalikan!"

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Ketiga anak itu saling merapat, mereka bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Gaara yang terlihat semakin mengerikan.

"Boneka itu… kembalikan!" Ucap Gaara lagi.

"Apa yang dia maksud boneka ini." Dengan tangan gemetar anak itu mengangkat boneka lusuh itu dan saling bertuka pandang.

"Kembalikan!" Ulang Gaara, kini butiran pasir mulai terangkat disekitarnya.

"I-ini, berikan kepadanya!" Anak yang membawanya panik dan menyerahkan boneka itu pada anak yang lain. "Apa? Ti-tidak. Kau saja!" Boneka itu berpindah lagi pada anak yang satunya. "Dia menakutkan… aku tidak mau." Lagi-lagi kembali berpindah. "Kau yang berikan…"Mereka saling melemparkan boneka itu pada temannya seperti sedang bermain lempar tangkap.

"Kembalikan sekarang juga!" Gaara sudah tidak sabar, kedua tangannya terangkat mengumpulkan sejumlah pasir yang seperti ombak menerjang anak-anak tersebut.

"AAAAH TOLONG…." Anak yang terakhir memegangnya melemparkan begitu saja ke arah pasir Gaara, kemudian mengangkat tangan di depan wajahnya ketakutan.

ZRASSSHH. Hingga ombak pasir itu membentur tembok di belakang ketiga anak itu berdiri.

"Hah..hahh," Gaara menarik nafasnya, ekspresinya yang hampir seperti monster masih belum memudar. Pandangannya menatap genangan pasir di depannya namun tubuh anak-anak itu tidak berada disana.'Kemana meraka pergi?'. Tiba-tiba seorang ninja dengan sorban dikepalanya mendarat agak jauh dari tempatnya setelah menggendong ketiga anak itu sekaligus untuk menghindari ombak pasir Gaara, kemudian melompat lagi untuk membawa anak-anak tersebut pergi ke tempat lain.

Melihat sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini Gaara mulai kembali tenang. Kemudian ia menemukan bonekanya yang tertimbun di antara pasir bekas serangannya. Gaara memungutnya dengan tatapan sedih, kini tidak hanya lusuh dan kotor, boneka yang berlapiskan kain itu telah koyak dengan kapas yang keluar dari setiap bagiannya yang robek, salah satu kakinya bahkan hampir putus.

Sebutir air mata keluar menuruni pipinya, Gaara memeluk boneka yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi bangkai itu seraya berjalan pergi.

"Ki-kita selamat," Ujar seoranga anak kepada temannya yang lain, mereka bertiga diturunkan di tempat lain pada jalanan umum desa Suna.

"Kalian aman, sekarang cepatlah pulang ke rumah." Ujar seorang anbu yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka.

"Hiks, aku takut…" Salah satu dari mereka mulai menangis, tangan Naruto bergerak mengusap-usap kepalanya agar tenang. Kemudian ketiga anak itu mulai pergi untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Mudah-mudahan ini tidak meninggalkan trauma untuk mereka.

.

"Aaaarghh…" Gaara berteriak mencengkram kepalanya kembali diatas sebuah bangunan. Boneka beruang miliknya yang sudah rusak tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Beruntung bulan sedang tidak purnama, sehingga mungkin Shukaku kurang berniat untuk menguasai tubuh Gaara. Lagipula emosi Gaara tidak sebesar yang waktu itu.

Pemuda yang berseragam Anbu itu hanya mengamatinya dari tempatnya. "Apa dia sedang menangisi boneka itu?" Gumam Naruto. Sepertinya dia akan kembali menetap di atas gedung malam ini, herannya anak itu tidak merasa kedinginan. Sebenernya ia merasa kasihan melihat Gaara seperti itu. Padahal Gaara masih kecil, hanya karena dia menjadi seorang jinchuuriki Gaara harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Dia mungkin berbahaya, tapi apakah anak itu akan terus dibiarkan sendirian tanpa ada yang mengurusnya seperti ini? Bahkan bocah itu tidak makan dan minum sama sekali. Harusnya Gaara itu pulang ke rumah, bukankah pintu kediaman Sabaku masih terbuka walaupun ayahnya yang terus sibuk di kantor Hokage masih berusaha membunuhnya. Atau setidaknya ada yang datang menyuruhnya pulang.'Atau apakah dirinya yang harus melakukan itu? Naruto merasa jadi ikutan stress memikirkan hal ini, ia hanya khawatir tentang kondisi kesehatan bocah tersebut.

Gaara terlihat sudah tenang, tapi Naruto tahu dia masih menangis. Naruto benar-benar merasa iba, walaupun ia ditempatkan sebagai anbu sebagai manusia hati nuraninya ikut miris melihat bagaimana penderitaan anak sekecil itu. Dan ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Gaara. Lubang kesepian yang begitu dalam seperti kegelapan yang selamanya mengikuti. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto telah hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil. Jadi setidaknya ia tahu rasa sakit apa itu, terutama jika kau dikucilkan.

Mungkin ia harus melakukan sesuatu.  
Naruto memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kagebunshinnya, kemudian memerintahkan untuk menggantikannya mengawasi Gaara, sedangkan dirinya pergi sejenak untuk mencari sesuatu.

Gaara mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Sejak kematian Yashamaru dirinya jadi sering menangis, terutama kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya yang tidak sanggup Gaara percayai terus tergiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Membuat dadanya jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Hiks-" Sesekali isakan masih terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Tangannya mencengkram tempat dimana rasa sakit itu berasal. Gaara ingin bertanya kepada seseorang apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi tak seorangpun yang mau peduli kepadanya, bahkan Yashamaru hanyalah berdusta. Gaara tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya, kedua kakaknya selalu menghindarinya, rumah itu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada kenangan bersama Yashamaru. Lalu kemana ia harus pergi?

TAP-TAP

Gaara menyadari ada seseorang yang datang, seketika pasirnya mulai bereaksi di sekelilingnya. Ia mendongak dan didapatinya seorang Shinobi dengan sorban penutup kepala berada di depannya. Gaara ingat Shinobi itu mungkin adalah orang yang membawa ketiga anak yang diserangnya tadi. Gaara berdiri dan melangkah mundur, sedangkan pasir-pasirnya semakin waspada.

Penutup kepala itu sama seperti kejadian itu… "Tidak… jangan mendekat!" Ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi takut campur terkejut.

"Hei, tenanglah!" Orang itu kemudian berlutut dengan satu kaki untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Kemudian membuka cadar yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…"Ujar pemuda dengan garis kumis dipipinya yang sedang tersenyum.

'Tapi mata biru itu…' Namun Gaara semakin melangkah mundur.

"Kau tidak percaya? Hmm…" Kini orang itu melepaskan sorbannya.

Gaara dapat melihat surai jabrik itu berwarna kuning dari pantulan cahaya bulan. Gaara berdiri ditempatnya, ia hanya takut jika kejadian itu terulang lagi. Penampilan Anbu itu sama dengan penampilan Yashamaru saat mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Naruto mengambil barang yang sebelumnya diletakkan dan menyodorkannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya memperhatikannya dari tempatnya berdiri, entah kenapa pasir-pasirnya telah ketempat asalnya. Mungkin karena tidak menangkap aura berbahaya dari orang itu.

"Kau lihat. Aku hanya membawakan ini." Tambahnya.

"Kumohon terimalah! Aku akan meletakkannya disini."Naruto meletakkannya kembali kemudian berdiri membelakangi. "-Semoga kau tidak sedih lagi." Ucapnya memperlihatkan senyumnya sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gaara mendekati barang-barang itu walau sedikit ragu ia penasaran. Barang di sebelah kantong barang lain itu tampak seperti boneka. Hingga tangannya bergerak memungutnya "I-ini…" itu adalah boneka beruang dengan warna coklat tua, jauh lebih bagus dari boneka miliknya. "Semoga kau tidak sedih lagi?" Gaara mengulang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan anbu itu. Ia ingat bagaimana orang itu tersenyum, membuatnya heran. Mengapa orang itu tersenyum kepadanya dan memberikannya boneka ini? Gaara tidak pernah melihat orang lain tersenyum kepadanya selain dari Yashamaru dulu. Kemudian ia mengambil kantong disebelahnya dan menemukan sekotak dango di dalamnya dan sebuah botol air. Melihat dango itu entah kenapa ia jadi lapar, akhirnya Gaara tertarik dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan satu bola danggo ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak." Komentarnya sedikit heran, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang sekarang.

Disudut tempat lain bibir Naruto tersenyum melihat Gaara akhirnya menerima pemberiannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang. Tapi Naruto sedikit khawatir bila ini melanggar aturan. Hahh… mungkin ia bisa mencari penjelasan jika atasannya menegurnya.

Naruto membuka kotak dangonya sendiri kemudian melahapnya. Ia makan dengan memandang bulan yang bulatnya sudah tidak lagi sempurna.

Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Keadaan rumah masih sama seperti sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Kakak perempuannya Temari kembali masuk ke dalam kamar ketika melihatnya. Makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan walaupun si pengurus rumah tidak kelihatan. Gaara tahu mereka menghindar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap boneka beruang yang dibawanya. Apakah ini sebagi pengganti boneka miliknya? Tapi teman tidak bisa digantikan bukan? Terlebih bonekanya itu sudah ia miliki sejak ia bayi dan selalu didekapnya kemanapun ia pergi. Mungkin itulah yang membuat perasaannya kurang, walaupun boneka ini memiliki bulu yang lebih lembut.

.

"Hahh…" Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kazekage yang sedang memegang pelipisnya. "Sudah tidak dapat dibiarkan lagi. Jadi dia hampir membunuh tiga orang anak?"

Seperti perintah Kazekage sebelumnya Naruto melaporkan apa saja yang terjadi pada Gaara selama ia mengawasinya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memmbunuh Sabaku no Gaara,"

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Kazekage yang sekilat terlihat dingin itu.

"Carilah kesempatan saat dia lengah dan secepatnya membunuhnya." Lanjut Kazekage yang merupakan ayah dari Gaara sendiri itu.

"Hai,"

.

Gaara berbaring di atas ranjang, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak berbaring seperti ini. Yah… walaupun selelah apapun dirinya Gaara tidak pernah dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Tangannya memeluk boneka beruang di atas dadanya. Walaupun mendapat boneka ini tidak mengobati luka di hatinya, tapi Gaara tetap ingin memilikinya.

Naruto mengintip Gaara yang telah berada di kamarnya. Sepertinya Gaara menyukai boneka pemberiannya. Naruto mengingat apa yang sudah diperintahkan Kazekage kepadanya. Jika melihat Gaara yang sedang diperhatikannya sekarang, rasanya ia tidak sampai hati. Lihatlah bagaimana bocah itu memainkan bonekanya! Gaara tampak seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Naruto tidak pernah membunuh anak kecil sebelumnya, membayangkannya saja tidak, lalu bagaimana ia akan melakukannya?

Gaara hanya seorang anak kecil yang hidup di tengah kesepian. Dan dengan sesosok monster yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa monster itulah yang menghasutnya. Jadi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Gaara bukan? Tumbuh dengan tatapan benci pada setiap orang membuat mental rapuh Gaara yang masih seorang anak kecil gampang termakan oleh bujuk Shukaku. Pasti sangat berat sejak dilahirkan Gaara menjalani itu semua. Pikir Naruto, merasa ada yang salah. 'Aah… harusnya orang-orang tidak mengucilkannya. Apa mereka tidak melihat itu?' Jika saja ada orang-orang menerimanya dan mendukungnya Gaara pasti bisa mengendalikan pasirnya, dia tidak akan menjadi psikopat seperti itu. Batin Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggerutu sendiri. Mungkin dirinyalah satu-satunya yang dapat memikirkan hal itu. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Pemikiran itu malah dapat mengacaukan tugasnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mengamati keadaan Gaara selama ini telah membuat hatinya berempati.

Namun sebagai anbu Naruto harus mengerjakan kewajibannya dengan baik, ia perlu memikirkan cara untuk mendapat celah dari pertahanan pasir Gaara.

O0O

Seperti biasa Naruto mengikuti Gaara tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun. Kini Gaara tengah berjalan sendirian di jalanan desa yang sepi. Bukankah udara malam tidak bagus? Terutama di suhu dingin desa padang pasir ini. Kenapa anak itu selalu keluar di saat malam? Batin Naruto. Yahh… mungkin pelapis pasirnya itu yang selalu menjaga suhu tubuhnya, jadi tidak hanya serangan dari luar saja.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongak ke atas, menatap langit dengan taburan bintang dan rasi bintang yang jelas di atas negeri pasir ini. Kemudian menunduk lagi dan berjalan dengan pelan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Naruto mengikutinya hingga Gaara mendudukan diri di tepi sebuah bangunan. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan anak yang selalu sendirian itu selain termenung. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju tempat ini.

Gaara menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menuju kearahnya. Wanita itu sepertinya hanya ibu-ibu biasa yang merupakan warga sipil desa ini. Sedikit tidak percaya jika bibi-bibi itu datang untuk menemuinya karena selama ini tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"Kau! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini." Kata wanita itu sambil menyeringai aneh. Gaara hanya berkedip tidak mengerti ditempatnya duduk.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu bertanya-tanya. 'Apa yang dilakukan bibi itu disini? Mendatangi bahaya seperti itu.'

"Sekarang bayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu, namun yang diajak bicaranya hanya menatapnya bingung. "Hahah, jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Kau sudah merenggut nyawa anakku." Jelasnya dengan penuh penekanan, kemudian menggeram. "-Dasar monster!" Umpatnya keras.

"Tidak a-aku," Wajah Gaara berubah menjadi pucat, ia menatap wanita itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "-aku bukan monster." Ujarnya yang tiba-tiba membekap telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau bilang bukan monster? Heh, lalu kau makhluk apa yang tanpa belas kasihan merenggut anakku satu-satunya!"

Gaara masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan nanar. Pasir-pasir disekitarnya sudah mulai bereaksi. Ini tidak bagus, Bibi itu terus saja memberi tekanan padanya.

"Kau akan membayarnya!" Wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang dibawanya. "Kembalikan nyawa anakku…!" Histerisnya kemudian berlari menerjang Gaara dengan pisau yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

ZRASH. BUG.

"Agh…" Wanita itu terpental. Jangankan mendekati Gaara, tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter menerima hantaman pasir Gaara. Hingga pisau yang digengamnya terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Tidak, jangan mendekat!" Kata Gaara dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegangi kepalanya, sedangkan tangan yang lain terarah pada bibi yang mulai berusaha bangkit itu.

"Kau…." Wanita itu berdiri dan memungut pisaunya, berencana untuk kembali melakukan rencananya. "HYAAHHT!" dan mulai berlari ke arah Gaara yang sudah terhalang oleh gundukan tinggi pasir yang sudah siap untuk melumatnya.

ZRASSSH

Naruto meletakkan wanita peruh baya yang telah pingsan itu agak jauh dari lokasi Gaara. Beruntung ia cepat bertindak, telat beberapa detik saja pasti bibi itu sudah dilumat oleh jurus pasir Gaara.

Naruto menoleh dimana Gaara berdiri, anak Jinchuuriki itu masih terlihat gusar dan berbahaya.

Naruto pergi kehadapan Gaara yang sedang mengamuk itu. 'Apa ini saatnya?' Batin Naruto. Gaara hampir saja membunuh lagi, itu artinya sudah tidak ada toleransi lagi jika kazekage mengetahui ini. Lagipula saat ini dia sudah berhadapan dengan anak yang harus dibunuhnya.

Gaara tidak menerima baik kehadiran sosok anbu dihadapannya, ia memerintahkan pasirnya untuk segera menyerang, namun dengan lincah Naruto menghindari semua amukan pasirnya. Naruto berlari mengelilingi Gaara untuk menemukan celah dipertahan pasirnya, sedangkan mata Gaara bergerak dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunshin untuk menyerang bersamaan, walaupun setiap tendangan dan pukulan selalu ditepis oleh perisai pasir Gaara dan beberapa bunshinnya berhasil dilenyapkan. Namun sebagai shhinobi yang sudah bergelar anbu Naruto dapat bergerak dengan cepat, menyaingi monster yang mendekam pada tubuh anak kecil bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Gaara dengan pasir-pasirnya terus sibuk menghalau serangan gencar dari bunshin-bunshin Naruto, tanpa menyadari retakan tanah yang semakin melebar ditempatnya berdiri. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto telah muncul dari dalam retakan tanah itu untuk mengejutkannya dan meraihnya.

DUG

Tubuh Gaara terhuyung ke depan ketika dengan telak Naruto berhasil memukulnya, seketika itu pandangannya menjadi gelap.

0o0

Naruto memijit pelipisnya merasa pusing sedikit menyerangnya, pusing karena memikirkan masalah yang dimilikinya sekarang tentunya. Matanya melirik tempat disebelahnya, dimana seorang anak tengah terbaring dengan tidak sadarkan diri, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya, membawa anak itu setelah membuatnya pingsan dan membaringkannya disini agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain, dan untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menyelesaikan tugasnya? Yahh… sepertinya begitu. Sewaktu ia berhadapan dengan Gaara yang mengamuk Naruto berfikir untuk cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun ketika melihat wajah anak kecil yang pingsan tidak berdaya itu tubuhnya malah bertindak sebaliknya. Naruto sadar sepertinya dirinya tidak sanggup untuk menghabisi anak disebelahnya ini. Jika terus begini misinya tidak akan pernah selesai.

"Egh…Hhh…" Naruto pikir barusan Gaara telah sadar, tapi ternyata dia masih berbaring ditempatnya. Naruto mendekat untuk memastikan kondisi Gaara. Anak itu terlihat gelisah dalam kondisi tidak sadar. "Apa dia sedang mimpi buruk?" Gaara terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, raut wajahnya menunjukkan perpaduan antara takut, bingung dan marah. Mungkin dia tidak hanya sekedar mimpi buruk, sesuatu mungkin terjadi pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hahh-hahh…hh," Nafas Gaara mulai memburu. Naruto menjadi bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana jika Shukaku mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berubah menjadi monster setinggi 300 kaki?

"Aku tidak mau…" Bisik Gaara tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto sadar hal yang barusan dipikirkannya tidaklah mungkin, karena Gaara sedang berusaha melawannya sekarang.

Gaara mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan semakin gelisah. Anak itu terlihat menderita. Naruto merengkuh tubuh kecilnya untuk menenangkannya. Deru nafas Gaara terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. "Tenanglah… aku disini untuk membantumu." Kata Naruto seraya mengelus punggungnya agar tersampaikan hingga alam bawah sadarnya. "-Kau tidak sedang sendirian sekarang."

Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara mulai tenang, sebelum akhirnya mata berbingkai lingkaran hitam itu mulai terbuka.

'Hangat,' Gaara merasakan tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan yang sanggup membuatnya tenang. Seperti ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari Shukaku yang terus menghasutnya. Itulah mengapa Gaara tidak pernah bisa tidur, karena Shukaku akan datang untuk mengganggunya. Hingga matanya benar-benar terbuka Gaara sadar ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. Gaara sempat terkejut bahkan pasir-pasirnya mulai bereaksi, namun ia merasakan belaian dikepalanya hingga membuatnya kembali tenang. Gaara melihat surai pirang milik orang itu, artinya dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang telah memberikannya boneka beruang.

Gaara tidak pernah merasakan suhu tubuh dari seseorang. Ternyata tubuh manusia itu sehangat ini. Sepertinya ia menyukainya karena membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Naruto melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Gaara.

Gaara hanya mematung menatap Naruto, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian sebelum ini ketika seorang bibi menyerangnya. Pikirannya menduga bahwa orang didepannya ini adalah anbu yang telah melawannya tadi. Tapi tubuhnya seperti kurang berniat untuk menjauh dari orang itu.

"A-apa kau tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Gaara menatap wajah Naruto yang berhiaskan kumis kucing dipipinya.

"Err… itu…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang berkeringat. Apa ia harus menceritakan jika benar dia diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya? Tapi nyatanya menyakiti jinchuuriki dihadapannya ini saja ia tidak tega. "-Tidak aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengawasimu." Jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Apa perkataan barusan bisa dipercayai? Yashamaru yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil saja pada akhirnya ingin membunuhnya.

"Kau sedih lagi?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian menepuk kepala Gaara. Membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak. "-Jika ingin menangis menangis saja! Mumpung ada yang menemanimu disini."

'Apa maksudnya dengan menemaninya disini?' pikir Gaara. Kalimat itu seperti sebuah ilusi ditelinganya yang selama ini terus mendengarkan kalimat menyakitkan. Gaara takut kejadian seperti Yashamaru akan terulang. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan berusaha membunuhnya.

"Aku bisa memelukmu lagi?" Naruto tersenyum kepada Gaara. Hingga Gaara tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan yang sangat nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Dan perbedaanya dengan orang ini adalah Yashamaru bahkan tidak pernah memeluknya.

"A-aku mau-"

"Hm?"

"…dipeluk." Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Gaara. Gaara terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manis, membuatnya tidak ragu untuk memeluknya lagi.

Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dekapan Naruto, seolah-olah tidak ada kekhawatiran apapun yang perlu dirasakannya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah ingin mencoba sekali lagi bagaimana rasanya dipeluk itu. Tubuh Naruto yang merupakan orang dewasa terasa besar dan hangat membuatnya terasa aman, hingga Gaara merasa ingin tidur. Apakah Shukaku tidak akan mengganggunya jika ia tidur dengan dipeluk seperti ini? Pikir Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang!." Ucap Naruto kepada Gaara. Mereka sedang berada di pertikungan jalan desa untuk menyarankan Gaara agar beristirahat di rumah. Dan alasannya juga tidak aman untuknya terus berada diluar. Warga biasa saja berusaha menyerangnya, Naruto tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang bisa terjadi. Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu pusing jika saja ia membunuh Gaara, tapi entah mengapa itu terlalu sulit untuknya. Apa ia bisa meminta pengunduran diri dari misi ini?

Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Gaara setalah mengatakan itu, Gaara hanya menunduk sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi.

Barusan tadi seperti mimpi bagi Gaara, aneh jika dirinya merasa nyaman pada orang yang baru saja ditemui terutama dia adalah seorang anbu suruhan dari ayahnya. Biasanya ketika orang mendekatinya sering muncul perasaan tidak nyaman hingga membuat pasir-pasirnya bergerak. Tapi tadi benar-benar berbeda. Gaara tidak pernah merasa setenang itu semenjak Yashamaru menghianatinya. Meski sebagai anak kecilpun ia tahu ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang itu karena takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, luka didadanya akan semakin melebar dengan darah yang tidak terlihat.

Gaara terhenti di tengah jalan ketika bayangan manusia muncul dihadapannya, tidak hanya satu tapi lebih dari belasan orang kini tengah mengelilinginya. Gaara terbelalak menatap ninja-ninja dengan topeng-topeng hewan yang mereka kenakan itu. Apa yang mau mereka lakukan? Gaara mulai ketakutan dan mundur satu langkah.

JLEB . Gaara menatap nanar melihat sebuah shuriken telah menancap pada pasirnya, kemudian disusul dengan senjata-senjata tajam lain yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Mereka mulai bergerak bersamaan menyerang dan berlari mengelilingi Gaara. Pasir perisai membentuk sebuah pelindung yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Gaara untuk bertahan dari semua serangan itu. Gaara menatap mereka melalui lubang yang disisakan pasirnya, sesuatu yang terlihat mengkilap seperti terhubung dengan perisainya kini mengelilinginya. Beberapa orang dari mereka melemparkan shuriken yang berputar melingkari perisai pasir Gaara kerena terkait dengan sebuah benang khusus. Gaara merasakan pasirnya menjadi berat, terutama ketika air dengan jumlah banyak disemprotkan kepadanya.

Gaara berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga "Ahh," ia terkejut ketika pasirnya berubah menjadi basah dan lapuk hingga sampai kepadanya. Wajahnya mulai retak dan kecoklatan Pertahanannya mulai runtuh hingga pasirnya meleleh seperti lumpur. "Agh." Pertahanannya hancur dan pasirnya sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi, Gaara meringis ketika tali yang mengelilingi pasirnya tadi kini menjerat tubuhnya dengan erat. Apakah ini akhirnya?

"GAARA!" Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Detik berikutnya tali-tali itu terpotong dan Gaara terjatuh karena terlalu lemas untuk berdiri. Gaara merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Pasir pelapis kulitnya luntur meninggalkan kulit aslinya dan membuatnya seperti bermandikan lumpur. Tapi kesadarannya cukup jelas untuk melihat seseorang tengah bertarung untuk melindunginya. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Orang itu, orang yang menamaninya tadi … beberapa menit saja Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan sebagian dari mereka. Gaara tidak tahu kenapa orang itu melindunginya. Gaara pikir pasti ayahnyalah yang menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk membunuhnya, tapi bukankah Naruto adalah anbu yang diutus oleh ayahnya, seharusnya pemuda itu menjadi bagian dari mereka, tapi Naruto malah melindunginya.

Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak untuk dihadapi Naruto sendirian dalam waktu singkat. Beberapa orang berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan Naruto dan Gaara sadar mereka berlari cepat menuju kearahnya. Ia tidak akan bisa menghindar sementara tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan.  
Gaara memandang nanar mereka yang telah meloncat untuk melancarkan beberapa jurus mematikan menuju ke arahnya. Mungkin inilah akhirnya mereka berhasil memusnahkannya…

"Oghogk…" Cipratan darah ikut menodai wajahnya yang berlumpur. Gaara menoleh dengan gerakan lambat dan terbelalak menemukan pemuda pirang itu berdiri sebagai tamengnya. Cahaya kebiruan memperlihatkan sorotan mata yang teduh manatap dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari mulutnya dan tubuh Naruto yang tertembus jurus dari beberapa elemen tadi. Walau begitu Naruto berhasil melemparkan Rasen Shuriken mengenai mereka sebelum menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghalangi senjata mematikan yang terlanjur meluncur ke arah Gaara. Pemuda itu ambruk di samping Gaara.

Gaara tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah hal seperti ini dapat terjadi dihadapannya? Seseorang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya? Lalu mengapa…

"Ohogh…" Naruto kembali terbatuk darah. Gaara dengan ragu mendekatinya untuk sejajar dangan Naruto yang terbaring.

"Ahah-ha… sepertinya aku memang benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Naruto. Naruto melirik anak disebelahnya, 'Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja?' ia tahu nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk karena menyelamatkan anak itu, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sedikit penyesalanpun yang dirasakannya.

"Kenapa?" Anak itu kembali bertanya lagi. Naruto malah menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh, karena dirinya sendiripun tidak tahu mengapa.

"Entahlah, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya," Jawabnya yang membuat Gaara terheran-heran berpikir itu adalah jawaban yang aneh.

"Padahal masih banyak yang belum aku lakukan…" Desah Naruto seraya menatap bulan separuh yang berada diatasnya.

"Lalu kanapa kau melindungiku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Untuk membuatmu berhutang kepadaku, mungkin…" Jawab Naruto agak mengambang, membuat Gaara menjadi bingung dengan maksudnya.

"Kau tahu anak kecil?... aku tidak suka dengan cara hidupmu seperti itu." Ujarnya seraya meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Dasar anak kecil!" Dengus Naruto. "Kau itu hanyalah anak kecil biasa, kau paham?" Naruto mengucapkannya agak dingin. Membuat Gaara mematung. Sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya, karena hanya ejekan monster yang biasanya diucapkan orang-orang. "Kau itu bukan monster." Nada Naruto melemah, Gaara dengan cepat menatapnya setelah sempat beberapa saat tertunduk.

"Tapi mereka semua mengatakan bahwa aku ini monster-"

"Itu karena kau menyerah dengan mudah." Sahut Naruto. Pandangannya semakin memudar, walau begitu ia tetap terus berbicara. "Setiap orang memiliki berjuta pintu yang dapat mereka pilih. Sedangkan masa depanmu masih panjang, kau bahkan bisa memilih beberapa pintu untuk menentukan masa depanmu sendiri."

'Kenapa dia malah mengatakan itu? Masa depan?...' batin Gaara. Semua orang berusaha menyingkirkannya, tidak ada yang menginginkannya di dunia ini, bagaimana ia bisa memiliki masa depan.

"Semua orang membenciku."

Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menggapai wajah Gaara. Gaara menatapnya tidak mengerti namun tidak berniat menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang dingin meyentuh pipinya.

"Setiap manusia diciptakan pada perannya masing-masing, dan ditakdirkan bersama ikatan dengan manusia lain…" Naruto merasa kesadarannya semakin melemah, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah berada diambang batas. "Yakinlah… akan ada… saatnya kau diterima- dan memiliki mereka yang membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak akan kesepian selamanya… Gaara…" Tangan Naruto terkulai diatas tubuhnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir yang ia ingin ucapkan pada Gaara.

"A-aku…" Tenggorokan Gaara terasa keluh, orang yang mengajaknya bicara sudah memejamkan mata. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata, Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya ingin berteriak seperti waktu itu karena rasa sakit yang sama. Gaara kembali merasakan kehilangan. Namun entah dengan kata-kata barusan apakah ia harus mempercayainya seperti sulitnya mempercayai kata-kata Yashamaru dulu. Kini kejadian yang sama benar-benar terulang lagi, kedua orang yang pernah peduli terhadapnya mati dihadapannya walau dengan keadaan yang perbeda. Naruto telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melindunginya, dan Gaara masih tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang lebih masuk akal 'ada apa dengan pemuda itu?' Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri Gaara merasakan sebuah dorongan dari kalimat terakhir milik Naruto. Tapi ia masih belum paham. Jika ia dapat menemukan sebuah ikatan akankah dirinya dapat meyakininya?

Gaara mendongak menatap bulan yang selama ini menjadi saksi hidupnya. 'Andaikan bulan dapat berbicara akankah bulan dapat menjawab pertanyannya?'

_FIN_

Kalimat terakhir Yashamaru berguna untuk menjatuhkan Gaara, sedangkan kalimat Naruto berguna untuk membangkitkan Gaara kembali.

TAT

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Naruto terkejut ketika menyadari ninja-ninja lain berdatangan ke arah Gaara. Ia baru saja melompat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sebelum salah satu dari mereka menghadangnya.

"Siapa kau?" Orang dihadapannya ini mengenakan topeng sebagai penutup wajahnya, bukan sorban seperti miliknya.

"Apa kau yang bertugas untuk mengawasinya?" Orang itu malah bertanya balik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" Firasat Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah kelompok berbahaya. Dan ia dapat menebak mereka pasti adalah pembunuh bayaran.

"Kami telah ditugaskan untuk membunuh Sabaku no Gaara dari pemerintahan Sunagakure sendiri." Jawab orang itu. Jadi apakah Kazekage yang menyuruh mereka? Tapi bukankah Kazekage yang telah mengutusnya seorang untuk membunuh Jinchuuriki Shukaku.

"Tugasmu sudah berakhir. Sebaiknya kau pergi, tapi jika ingin menonton jangan coba-coba mengganggu kami!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Jika demikian berarti para Tetualah yang menyuruh mereka.

Naruto melihat bagaimana keadaan di bawah sana. Mereka mengepung Gaara dengan ketat.

"Apa itu? Tanya Naruto melihat begitu banyak air yang disemprotkan pada Gaara, dan matanya dapat menangkap pasir Gaara yang menjadi coklat akibat basah karenanya.

"Itu air khusus yang terbuat dari chakra untuk melunakkan pasirnya, sebentar lagi jinchuriki itu akan terjerat tidak berdaya. Hahah…"

Naruto menggertakan giginya, bukan hanya tegang tapi pikiran bahkan hatinya tidak tenang melihat proses pelumpuhan itu. Seharusnya bebannya terangkat karena tugas yang tidak bisa dilaksanakannya akan diselesaikan oleh orang lain, tapi kenapa malah seperti ada sesuatu yang berat dihatinya. Mungkin ia harus pergi dari sini. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya "Kqqgh…" Tapi tiba-tiba memejamkan mata dengan gigi menggertak dan tangan terkepal. Naruto tidak dapat pergi selangkahpun dari situ. Ekspresinya berubah keras, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak dapat membiarkan Gaara begitu saja. Anak itu tidak bersalah.

"Ap-apa-AGGH?" Naruto menendang kepala Ninja yang diajak bicaranya tadi dengan keras dan memutuskan terjun untuk menghajar yang lainnya.

Namun sepertinya ia terlambat, seluruh pasir Gaara bahkan yang menjadi pelapis kulit Gaara telah meleleh hingga benang chakra itu menjerat langsung tubuh kecil Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto memotong benang-benang itu dengan shuriken yang digunakannya. Tubuh Gaara yang lemah jatuh dipasir yang basah. Gaara merasa tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan. Pasir yang biasanya melapisi kulitnya sudah berada ditempatnya karena basah dan membuatnya seperti bermandikan lumpur. Tapi kesadarannya cukup jelas untuk melihat seseorang tengah bertarung untuk melindunginya. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Orang itu, orang yang menamaninya tadi…

beberapa menit saja Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan sebagian dari mereka. Kembali Naruto mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangannya, kali ini ia menciptakan beberapa Rasengan untuk menyerang mereka sekaligus. Namun beberapa dari mereka berhasil lolos dan berlari menuju ke arah Gaara. 'Gawat!" Naruto menciptakan Rasen Shuriken dan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya kepada mereka yang telah meloncat ke udara untuk melancarkan jurus kepada Gaara.

"Aagh…" Suara teriakan mereka terdengar ketika Rasen Shuriken berputar membelah mereka secara berurutan. Namun satu senjata dari mereka terlanjur meluncur dengan cepat menuju arah Gaara.

"Ugh." Naruto berlari tepat pada waktunya, ia menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng dengan sebuah pedang tertancap di punggungnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Gaara terbelalak menatap Naruto yang berdiri sebagai tameng untuknya.

"Aww… itai," Naruto meringis ketika mencabut pedang itu dari tubuhnya. Darahnya mengucur deras tapi itu bukanlah luka besar untuknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?" Tanyanya kepada Gaara yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat.

Anbu berambut pirang itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada gelimpangan tubuh para pembunuh bayaran itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka mungkin hanya pingsan tapi ia tahu perbuatannya ini adalah masalah besar bukan hanya baginya tapi juga bagi desa ini. Kazekage tidak akan mungkin mengampuninya dan para tetua pasti akan merajamnya hidup-hidup. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Semuanya sudah terlanjur dilakukannya.

"Aahh… aku memang benar-benar bodoh." Desahnya frustasi. Bukan hanya melanggar tugasnya dengan begini ia bahkan telah menentang para tetua dan pemerintahan Suna. Naruto tidak akan lolos begitu saja setelah ini.

Kalau begitu dirinya harus cepat.

Naruto berjongkok untuk sejajar dengan Gaara yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ikutlah denganku!" Ajaknya tiba-tiba. Detik berikutnya Gaara hanya berkedip setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"A-apa?" Pemuda itu masih tidak menjawab kenapa dia menolongnya. Dan sekarang kemana dia akan mengajaknya pergi. Gaara tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang di depannya ini, rasanya ia seperti sedang berhalusinasi sekarang.

"Mereka masih akan berusaha membunuhmu. Dan mereka juga tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja. Kau lihat aku sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal besar…" Ujar Naruto dengan penekanan pada kelimat terakhir.

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tubuh Gaara yang masih lemah. Gaara tidak berusaha protes dan hanya berpikir 'bisakah ia pergi dari desa ini?'.

Naruto mulai melompat meliwati atap ke atap sebelum berlari ke gurun untuk meninggalkan Sunagakure. Terpaksa ia harus memutuskan hal ini. Jika tidak ingin di hukum pancung pilihan satu-satunya hanya menjadi missing nin sekarang. Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Percuma apa yang barusan dilakukannya tadi jika pada akhirnya bocah digendongannya ini mati besok atau lusa. Naruto menghela nafas, jadi sekarang ia harus hidup dengan mengasuh anak 'Jinchuuriki yang berbahaya'? Naruto ragu ia dapat menanganinya, tapi ia sudah memutuskan itu.

Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang membawanya berlari melintasi gurun dibawah cahaya bulan separuh. Gaara masih tidak dapat mempercayai ini… jika ada yang datang untuk membawanya pergi dari desa kelahirannya, tempat dimana hidupnya dicengkram. Tapi Gaara berpikir ia tidak keberatan dibawa pergi pemuda ini. Apakah dirinya sudah mempercayainya setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebagai anak kecilpun Gaara tahu… jika kau meninggalkan desa itu berarti kau juga meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan orang-orang yang terdekatmu, dan kehilangan pekerjaanmu, walau itu tidak berlaku pada dirinya sendiri. Gaara kira itu adalah pengorbanan besar, jadi ia bisa mulai mencoba untuk mempercayai Naruto. Ia menantikan untuk segera tiba dan bertanya pada Naruto. Semoga Naruto akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Kicauan burung mengawali pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Cahaya matarahari pagi menerobos dari sela dinding yang berlubang, menyinari tempat dimana dua orang manusia sedang tertidur lelap.

Mata berbingkaikan lingkaran hitam milik Gaara mulai tebuka kemudian mulai mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilinganya. Gaara terkejut menemukan seorang pemuda dewasa tidur disebelahnya sambil memeluknya. Rupanya kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi, Gaara telah meninggalkan desanya. Hal yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya untuk tidur dengan nyenyak ternyata bisa terjadi semudah ini berkat orang itu.

"Engh…" Naruto mengernyit sebelum terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hoamm… kau sudah bangun Gaara?" Naruto duduk kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aw-itai." Ringisnya ketika sakit menyerang punggungnya. Bekas luka tusuk tadi malam pasti terbuka lagi ditambah ia terus berlari hingga semalaman. Naruto sempat membalutnya tadi malam jadi sekarang ia harus mengobatinya lagi.

Gaara masih memandang Naruto dengan tanpa berkedip.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto kepadanya. "-Setelah ini kita akan mencari makanan."

Naruto membuka bajunya dan mengeluarkan sejenis kapas di dalam tas kecil yang biasanya berada dipinggangnya saat bertugas. Tapi ketika ia akan mengobati punggungnya ia kesulitan untuk meraihnya.

Gaara menatap luka Naruto yang lumayan lebar menurutnya. "Pasti sakit." Ujarnya, teringat tentang hal yang pernah diajarkan Yashamaru padanya 'tentang rasa sakit'. Waktu itu Yashamaru mengiris tangannya untuk menunjukan luka fisik pada Gaara, dan Gaara mengobatinya dengan cara menghisap jarinya yang terluka. Lalu bagaimana caranya sekarang untuk membantu Naruto? (author jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. -_-)

"Gaara… bisa tolong bantu aku!" Naruto menyerahkan kapas itu pada Gaara agar Gaara membantu mengobati lukanya. Gaara mengangguk dan melakukannya dengan hati-hati walau sedikit perih. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan Gaara, rupanya bocah itu tidak sebahaya yang dipikirkan sebelumnya. Ibaratnya anjing jika tidak merasa terancam tentu dia tidak akan menyalak apalagi menggigit.

Naruto memakai pakaiannya kembali setelah selesai memerban lukanya.

"Ayo cepat! Pemandangan diluar sudah menantimu." Ajak Naruto dengan meyodorkan telapak tangannya agar Gaara meraihnya.

Gaara Sedikit terkejut ketika membuka pintu gubuk tempat mereka menginap. Pemandangan terlihat begitu hijau dengan banyak tumbuhan disekitar sini. Hal yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya mengingat selama ini lingkungan hidupnya hanyalah hamparan bangunan dari pasir. Di Suna memang ada hal seperti ini, tapi ia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk menginjaknya.

"Sejuk bukan..." Ujar Naruto merasakan Udara pagi yang segar, bukan bau debu-debu pasir. Untung ia mengetahui jalan pintas menuju perbatasan Konoha sehingga tidak memakan waktu berhari-hari.

"Iya… ini benar-benar indah." Gaara berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menginjakkan kakinya di tanah berumput.

"Kau bisa berkeliling sepuasmu," Naruto berjongkok di depan Gaara. "Kau sudah berada dilingkungan yang baru. Tidak ada yang mengenalimu dan tidak akan ada yang menatap tajam padamu. Kita akan menemukan tempat dimana orang-orang dapat menerima kita Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk sekali dangan senyum mengembang lebar, air mata sedikit terlihat disudut matanya. Ia merasa senang… benar-benar bahagia hingga rasa sakit yang selama ini ditanggungnya tidak lagi terasa. Gaara yakin ia telah menemukan obat yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini semua karena menyayangiku." Ujar Gaara. Naruto berkedip karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang didengarnya. Naruto sempat menggaruk kepalanya kemudian menatap Gaara lagi. "Yah… sepertinya begitu." Jawabnya.

Dan air mata turun melewati pipi Gaara. Yashamaru tidak berbohong tentang obat rasa sakit adalah kasih sayang. Mungkin semuanya dapat berubah sekarang.

The end

.

Tombo ati

.

Waahhh…. Authornya kagak konsisten nieh! Masak endingnya double.

Habisnya kalau tidak aku tulis dua-duanya itu bisa menghantuiku. Jadi Gomenne minna-san…!

Bisa komen apa saja asal masih berada ditopik.

TAT

Kasihan…. Yashamaru, harus berbohong yang menyakitkan.

N soal perilaku Gaara yang langsungan itu karena aku berfikir…. Gaarakan masih anak kecil, Jadi prasangkanya masih belum jauh.

Yah… pokoknya begitulah isi pikiran ane selama ini.

Arigato uda baca fanfic ini… Orang-orang yang review adalah orang-orang yang spesial. Maka reviewlah agar menjadi orang yang spesial! Hahahh... Xd

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

N Happy Fanday All….! ^_^


End file.
